Summertime
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: A series of Shaggy/Christina and Danny/Linda one shots
1. Sun Burned

"Remind me why I let you talk me into that" Christina said as Shaggy carried her through the doors of the school.

"I thought it would be fun" Shaggy replied simply as he carried Christina down the hall.

"Whoa what happened to you Christina?" Sibella asked surprised by the sight before her.

"Shaggy here thought it would be fun to go to the beach" Christina replied.

"I don't see the problem with that"

"She just didn't put on enough sun screen that's all" Shaggy said as he set Christina down on her bed.

Christina was sunburned in several places. Her arms, and face in particular. Shaggy left before returning with the aloe vera that Christina was in desperate need of.

"Ouch" Christina hissed as Shaggy set to work.

"Sorry Christina" Shaggy replied not wanting to hurt his girlfriend.

"It could've been a lot worse" Sibella said.

"Oh really how?" Christina asked flinching at the stinging sensation in her arm.

"Well you could've burst into flames" Sibella laughed.

"Ha ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh" Christina replied dryly.

"I only speak the truth" Sibella retorted.

"Christina you're back" Tannis cried from the doorway.

"What happened Christina?" Winnie asked noticing Christina's very red state.

"This is what happens when you forget to wear sun screen" Sibella said.

"Does it hurt?" Tannis asked innocently.

"Incredibly" Christina said through gritted teeth.

"I'm almost done Christina" Shaggy said.

"Do you want a Popsicle?" Winnie asked trying to help Christina feel better.

"Regular Banana please" Christina replied with a grateful smile.

"I'll be right back" Winnie said runing off to get what Christina had asked for.

At this moment Sandy ran into the room and jumped onto Christina's lap. The sweet puppy proceeded to shower her owner in kisses. Christina flinched but only petted the puppy in response.

"Hey-oh my gosh Christina you got sunburned" Sugie cried in surprise.

"No I didn't notice" Christina said sarcastically.

"Okay I'm done" Shaggy announced.

"Thank goodness" Christina replied.

"I'm back here you go Christina" Winnie said passing her the frozen treat

"Thank you"

"Let's leave Christina alone so she can rest now girls" Shaggy said guiding them out the door.

"I will never leave without sunscreen again" Christina sighed.

* * *

 **Okay since it's summer break I thought it would be really fun to do a serise of summer themed one shots starting with this one. Feel free to leave ideas and please review.**


	2. Pool fun

Danny was bored so he decided to have some fun with Linda.

"Danny where are we going?" Linda asked as Danny pulled her along.

"Somewhere"

"Stop that" Linda demanded.

"Stop what?"

"being sarcastic" Linda replied.

"Me sarcastic? Never" Danny said putting his hand over his heart.

"Yeah right" Linda huffed.

"Relax we're almost there"

"Where exactly is there?"

"Shaggy and Christina's house"

"But why they're gone for the week"

"But Shaggy gave me his house key" Danny countered.

"Why?"

"Because Christina would be very upset if her flowers died while she was gone is how Shaggy put it"

"He isn't lying Christina loves flowers" Linda laughed.

"We're here" Danny annouced.

"But why?"

"Because they have an inground swimming pool"

"You're sneaky"

"I know but you love me anyway"

"And that will never change"

"Race ya to the pool" Danny said taking off.

"Hey no fair" Linda cried racing after Danny.

"I win" Danny said dancing a little.

"Oh shut uo Danny" Linda said before pushing him into the pool.

"You're a sore loser" Danny replied popping up from underwater.

"Who's a sore loser? CANONBALL" Linda cried jumping into the pool.

"Hey watch it!"

"Watch what?" Linda replied.

"You wanna go there?"

"Oh yeah I wanna go there"

"Well then you'd better run"

"In the water?"

"Oh you know what I mean" Danny said before swimming towards Linda who swam away.

"Ha can't catch me"

"You wanna bet on that?" Danny said before jumping Linda and sending her underwater.

"Linda?" Danny asked when Linda failed to resurface.

"LINDA"

Danny dove underwater only to find Linda smiling at him.

"You jerk" Danny cried splashing Linda.

"Who me?"

"Oh shut up"

"Oh it's Danny Phantom comming to get me I'm so scared" Linda joked as Danny swam towards her once more.

"That's right so you'd better watch out" Danny replied with a smirk.

"Oh what am I ever going to do?" Linda asked before diving underwater.

"Linda where'd you-" Danny asked before being pulled underwater.

"That was so not fair" Danny cried when they broke for air.

"Who said anything about being fair?" Linda asked before giving Danny a kiss.

"What's going on here?"

The duo broke apart and found Christina and Shaggy glaring at them.

"Just going for a swim" Danny replied.

"Where are the kids?" Linda asked.

"At their grandparents for the weekend" Christina replied.

"You're not mad are you?" Danny asked.

"Well of course we're mad"

"I'm sorry-"

"That you didn't invite us" Shaggy finished.

"Come on Christina"

"What?"

"A little help" Shaggy said mtioning to his clothes.

"oh right" Christina replied snapping her fingers and changing them into their swimwear.

"Now" Shaggy said stepping closer to Christina with a sly smile.

"Shaggy don't you dare-"

"To late" he replied grabbing Christina and jumping into the water.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight" Christina quipped when she broke the surface.

"uh-oh you're in trouble Shaggy" Danny laughed.

"I bet I can change her mind" Shaggy replied.

"Don't bet on that" Christina said before splashing Linda.

"Hey!"

"oops"

"I'll show you opps Christina" Linda replied before splashing her.

"Hey don't splash" Shaggy said.

"What are you the fun police?" Danny replied.

"Okay that's it"

The rest of the time was spent having fun.


	3. The Theme park

The theme park

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Molly asked Christina.

"You asked that five minutes ago" Christina laughed in response.

"We're almost there Molly" Shaggy replied from the driver's seat.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Shaggy replied.

"Geez you two are more impaitnt than Beatrice"

"You did not just compare us to the toddler!"

"Yes I did" Christina laughed.

"We're here" Shaggy anouced as he pulled into the parking lot of the theme park.

"Finally!" Molly sai

"Let's go" Christina cried jumping out of the car.

"Wait for us " Danny yelled runing after Christina.

"There's no stoping her" Shaggy laughed as he payed admssion.

"Why didn't the kids come with us?" Danny asked as they entered the park.

"The twins are at camp and the triplets are at their grandparents house" Christina explained.

"How long has it been since we had a double date like this?" Molly asked.

"Too long"

"Well ladies what would you like to do first?" Shaggy asked.

"Roller costers!" Molly and Christina said in unison.

"Well then to the roller costers!" Danny cried leading the charge.

So off they went. When Molly pointed out the fastest roller costar in the park Danny started to shake like a leaf.

"Oh come on Danny, Laura and I ride this one everytime we come here" Christina commented.

"But it's so fast"

"Oh relax Danny" Molly laughed pulling Danny into the line with Christina and Shaggy.

"I'm going to puke" Danny muttered.

"We had breakfast over two hours ago" Molly replied.

"And Shaggy's still alive" Christina laughed.

"Hey I ate on the way here" Shaggy retorted.

"He did but you were asleep" Danny added.

"Okay doesn't matter" Christina shrugged.

"Isn't Draculaura coming?" Molly asked.

"She'll be here soon" Christina replied.

"Here we go" Shaggy said as they climbed into the car.

Off the roller coster went. First up then down before throwing the passengers into sharp turns and with a double loop the ride was over. Danny's legs were shaking as they climbed out. The girls laughed before Molly grabbed Danny's arm to steady him.

"Please tell me we aren't going to ride anymore roller coseters" Danny begged.

"You're in luck Laura's waiting at the Midway" Christina said looking up from her phone.

They met Draculaura soon afterwards.

"I can't believe you rode it with out me" Draculaura huffed crossing her arms.

"We can ride it again" Shaggy sugested.

"No way!" Danny cried causing everyone to laugh.

"Not to seem rude but I thought we were going on a double date?" Molly questioned.

"Well now it's a triple date" Christina replied as Clawed arrived.

"Are those even a thing?" Molly asked.

"Sure they are" Christina replied.

"Wel alright then"

"Come on let's play some games" Danny said pulling Molly by the arm.

"Hey Christina think you can dunk a basketball?" Shaggy challenged pointing to the basket ball goals.

"And you can?" Christina retorted before dunking said basket ball.

"You just got owned" Molly laughed.

"Oh like you can do any better" Shaggy said.

"Wrong choice of words Shaggy" Molly said grabbing a basketball and dunking it.

"Girls rule and boys drool" Christina laughed.

"Oh we'll beat you girls just wait and see" Clawed replied.

"Not likely" Christina said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Why yes it is" Molly laughed.

"Game on"

...

* * *

One hour of games later.

"But-but how the shooting games are impossible" Shaggy cried as Christina selected a giant bunny as her prize.

"You said that about the claw machine" Molly said.

"Hey I still one both of you a bear" Shaggy protested.

"True" the girls agreed.

"What do you say we grab some lunch?" Danny suggested.

"Sounds good"

"to the food court!"

END.


	4. Beat The Heat

Beat The Heat.

* * *

"It's so hot!" Christina moaned flopping down on the couch in the main room of the school.

"Why don't you go swimming?" Sibella suggested while fanning herself with the magazine she'd been reading.

"I already did" Christina replied.

"Is that why you were gone for so long?" Sibella asked.

"Yes"

"Well where's Shaggy maybe he can help" Sibella suggested shutting the curtains so it'd be cooler.

"I don't know he said he had to run an errand and he's been gone an hour now" Christina replied walking to the kitchen.

"What are you doing in there Christina?" Tannis asked as she walked into the room.

"I think she stuck her head in the freezer to cool down" Sibella replied with a laugh.

"Why'd she do something like that?"

"She can't handle the heat"

"I can't take this much longer!" Christina moaned from the kitchen.

"Text Shaggy and see where he is" Sibella replied.

"Good idea"

So Christina texted Shaggy.

 _Where are you I'm dying over here._

Shaggy quickly responded.

 **You can't die!**

 _Wanna bet?_

 **Relax I'm almost there.**

 _Thank goodness!_

Christina put her phone away and marched to her room. Shutting the door behind her she quickly snapped her fingers to change her clothes. She now wore a pink tank top,white skirt and flip flops. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put her fan on the highest setting. She sat down under it and waited for Shaggy. Ten minutes later Shaggy arrived with the most welcome surprise.

"Who wants ice cream?"

"I do" Christina cried beating the others to the kitchen where Shaggy was waiting.

"Here you go Christina" Shaggy replied with a laugh.

"Thank you"

Shaggy laughed as Christina devoured her ice cream. She was happy and that's all that mattered to Shaggy.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
